1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back massaging mechanism and more particularly pertains to massaging a user's back with a back massaging mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of massaging systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, massaging systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of massaging a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. While the heretofore devised massaging systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, none provide a back massaging mechanism that allows automatic transverse and longitudinal massaging motion for massaging a user's back.
In this respect, the back massaging mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of massaging a user's back.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved back massaging mechanism which can be used for massaging a user's back. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.